


I Guess I'll Always Be Different

by deathnote



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Christianity, Gay Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Religion, Sex, Smut, Suit, Virginity, suit and tie, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnote/pseuds/deathnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan spots a new family at his church he can't help but say hello to the eldest son, who is quite frankly stunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I'll Always Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave ideas for a fic in the comments! ((:

Dan drummed his fingers on the wood of the pew, his shirt collar loose about his throat as he listened to the priest drone on and on. Don't get me wrong, Dan adored his church and put every ounce of his love and trust into God and his fellow Christians, but today just wasn't his day. He been feeling a little sick, his whole body glazed with sweat as his shirt clung to his body. He hoped he didn't smell, he'd gotten up at 7 to shower and dress in his crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone, and his skinniest black trousers. His mother always complained about how he dressed, saying he should "button up" and that his trousers showed off his figure to much, something only "girls are supposed to do". But Dan didn't care, he thought they looked kind of cool, edgy even. He'd always been what you may call a 'fringe kid', hanging out with people who weren't part of his church, refusing to join the boys choir when he was younger and even cussing when he felt it was needed. Dan had always felt different. 

The reading eventually rounded to an end, a prayer was said then they all sang a few hymns. It wasn't until half way through their second hymnody that Dan noticed a new family stood in the pew opposite his own. The brunette was at the end of the row, closest to the centre, and a few feet next to him stood an older looking boy- man, dare Dan say. He had dark hair, it must have been dyed due to the milky brown strands that detached the black from the mans pale complexion. He had a unusual profile, his nose a little crooked as it hung down at the end. Dans cheeks flushed as he stumbled over the songs verses, the man was quite cute. Not in a homosexual "I want to kiss you" way but in a way that he was just very aesthetically. His lips were pouty, but not thick like a woman's, and his lashes were a little lighter than his hair- barely there in fact. But between the sets of lashes sat the most startling blue eyes, all of this framed by a thick framed pair of glasses. And after a few moments of staring those blue eyes connected with Dans own dull, typically hazel eyes. 

"Hi." The man mouthed, no sound leaving as he raised a hand to about waist height, waving a little. Dan smiled, wiggling a few fingers back. So the new guy was polite. Good. He seemed too soft to be like the last new family who came and left, their daughter had glared at Dan with such a burn that he still feared he had holes in the back of his head. The man looked away, eyes travelling around the old building. Dans church wasn't anything special, though it did have a spectacular stain glass window that sat at the very front of the building. It depicted a beautifully detailed art piece of Saint Paul on the road to Damascus, it's coloured filling casting shades of blues, reds and yellows across the grey stone floors and walls. The pale mans eyes settled on the organ that sat to the side and a little behind Dan. He was singing all the while, and though he wasn't completely in tune he still had a lovely voice. His baritone notes complementing all the more feminine voices that filled the old building. Dan watched him with care as he slipped his hands deep into the navy trousers he wore, his white shirt coming untucked on one side as he fiddled his hands around. 

The brunette couldn't help but stare at the piece of almost translucent skin that had now been exposed. Rivers of greeny-blue veins hid beneath the flesh, the odd freckle marking the airbrushed area. The man wasn't as slim as he looked, from what Dan could see anyway. He had a slight muffin top, emphasis on the 'slight', but it was kind of sweet. Considering the man was a little bit taller than the 20 year old Dan and had a jaw line any person would be lucky to cut themselves on, the boy had expected him to be all skin and bones. But clearly not. Dans eyes travelled up the arm of the new man, from his hidden hand to the top of his shoulder. He had his shirt rolled up to his elbows, same as Daniel, but the collar was tight around his neck and his chest was decorated with a long, slender navy tie to match his trousers. His parents also seemed well put together, his mother wearing a beautiful navy coat over a pair of sheer tights and what appeared to be a starched white blouse and a matching navy skirt. His father, matching his wife and son, wore a navy tie and trousers over the top of a white shirt. Dan also guessed the man stood the furthest from the brunette was the new mans sibling, his bright blue eyes the only resemblance the two carried. 

And within seconds of making the connection, a pair of those blue eyes locked onto his brown ones yet again. The raven haired man was staring Dan down, making the younger boys cheeks burn as he tried not to look away. Dan hadn't even realised the service had ended, and people were slowly filtering out. His eyes darted from the mans to his parents and brother, then back to the older man, who was still looking at him with adamant curiosity. Dan didn't know what to do, that was until he felt his mothers hand against the small of his back, her scent filling his nose as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Go say hi then." She spoke with a smile, clearly grasping on to the hope that Dan might finally make a friend in the church as she pushed him gently. The boy glanced back at his guardian, swallowing heavily as he nodded,

"We'll see you at home." She added, turning to walk the same way his dad and brother had gone. 

"See you.." Dan managed, wiping his hands on his thighs as he turned back to the older man, who was now taking his coat from the back of his seat. Dan gulped down his fear, knowing that even if he was turned away this man would do it kindly, and treaded carefully to the stranger. 

"Hi." Dans voice almost faltered as he rested on hand causally on the pew in front of him. The tall man turned to Dan, blue eyes wide as he smiled warmly,

"Hey you!" He spoke with a hint of excitement, his fringe falling into his face as he blinked heavily before flicking it away. Dan couldn't help but grin back at the man, offering a hand and a name,

"I'm Daniel." The new guy took Dans hand with a welcome palm, shaking it tenderly as he wet his lips. 

"Nice to meet you Daniel, I'm Phil, Phil Lester." 

"Well Phil, Phil Lester, are you new around here?" Dan asked with an ever growing smile. Phil beamed back,

"I'm just staying with my parents whilst I get accommodation sorted and hopefully find a job. I finished uni not long ago so I'm just taking a little break to spend some time with the family and catch up with things." Phil dropped Dans hand, draping his coat over the opposite arm to which it had been on as he glanced up and down Dans frame, pushing his glasses up his nose with a spare hand. 

"Ah okay, sounds fun." Dan slipped his hands in his pockets and scratched his leg through the soft material, scuffing his toes at the stone floor as he puffed out his cheeks. 

"So what are you doing now?" He asked tentatively, watching Phils face as to gage his reaction. Would he be weirded out? Annoyed that this random dude was pestering him? Well actually he was neither. In fact he seemed extremely glad that Dan had asked,

"I thought you'd never ask!" The pale boy chuckled, turning as his mum whispered something into his ear,

"Okay, see you later." He murmured, kissing her quickly on the cheek before she turned to leave with her husband and other son. 

"Sorry. Yeah, uh, anyway. I'm not doing anything." Dan grinned, secretly jumping for joy,

"Oh, awesome. So, do you want to hang out?" He offered with a shy smile, biting his lip afterwards. Phil watched his mouth with care, licking across his lower lip before replying. 

"Sure! What do you want to do?" Phil began shrugging his jacket on, the bright galaxy print not really going with anything the man was wearing, yet still kind of working. Dan rolled his eyes as he laughed,

"We can go and chill at my place? I have an apartment a few roads away." Dan always entered church with his parents and brother, only because he had breakfast with them every Sunday before the service. He'd sometimes stay at their place the night before but he'd worked late last night so it hadn't really been an option. Phil nodded happily, pulling his phone out of his pocket,

"D'you mind if I just let my mom know I won't be straight home? She was planning on lunch cooking for me but I'll tell her I'm just gonna grab something later." He waved the device about a little and Dan agreed,

"Yeah that's fine." Phil waited until they'd left the building before pressing a few digits on his screen, holding his device to his ear as Dan walked away to give the man his privacy. The older man was talking for a few minutes before it went silent. Dan strained to listen, glancing back around the building before noticing the man had gone. Maybe he'd changed his mind? Or there may have been an emergency. Dan pondered for a moment, body pressed against the cold stone as he watched for any signs of movement. Hm, nothing. The brunette span of his heel, jumping a good few feet into the air when he was greeted with a,

"Boo!" Phil had walked around the back to the other side of the church once his call had ended, standing watching the younger boy with an evil grin as he waited for his plan to unveil. Dan was well and truly peed off, smacking Phil on the shoulder as he rolled his eyes,

"Seriously? You find stuff like that funny? Are you 5?" Dan asked angrily, rolling his eyes as Phils face fell.

"Sorry." He chewed his lip and Dan let out a dark laugh,

"You should be.." He sighed heavily as Phil looked down at his palms. 

"Joking!" The brunette grinned, pushing a hand against Phils chest causing him to stumble for a moment, face filled with confusion, giving Dan the chance to run for it, his feet pounding against the gravel as he chuckled.

"Come on Phil! Put those little legs to work!" He teased, heading out of the car park and down the road, hearing foot steps gaining on him. 

"You little- I'm gonna get you!" The man hollered from behind him, his words punctuated with pants and gasps. Clearly neither of them were in shape, and Dans dress shoes weren't helping his escape. The brunette rounded a corner, running down the foot path that lead to his apartment. 

"Come on Phil! I've seen grannies who can run quicker than you!" He taunted, glancing over his shoulder to see a pink cheeked man, glasses steamed, only a few feet from him. Dan laughed, still looking at Phil as he stuck his tongue out. Luckily the brunette knew where he was going and would have nothing to worry about, unless obviously someone as stuck a brick wall in the middle of the path. 

"Watch out-" Phil didn't get to finish his sentence before Dan collided with the branch of a tree, the wood making an awful cracking sound as it came in contact with his cheek. 

"Shoot. Daniel?" Phil halted when he reached Dan, helping him stand as he tried to keep a smirk off his face. The boy didn't half look a sight, leaves in his hair, a red cheek and muddy hands and legs. He even managed to rip his shirt on the way to the ground, a hole on the top of his shoulder. Dan stuck a finger in the tear as he pouted,

"Ow." He rubbed his cheek with his grubby hand, making eye contact with Phil who was desperately trying not to bust into a laughing fit. 

"What!?" He asked defensively, straightening himself out best he could, wiping his muddy hands on his thighs as he stood up gingerly, testing all his limbs and making sure they were all still there. 

"You just- I don't know it's just amusing." Phil bit his lip but couldn't stop the snort that so attractively came out. Dan rubbed his cheek again, but once Phil snorted he couldn't help himself, face burning as he rolled his eyes and laughed along. 

"Whatever. I need an ice pack." Dan managed once they'd stopped laughing, his cheek turning an angry shade of red. He softly poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, seeing if he'd spilt or cut anything, but luckily he'd got away lightly this time. Phil laughed softly, one last time, then placed his cool hand on Dans cheek,

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, inspecting the boys face carefully, his glasses moving a little back up his nose as he scrunched it up. Dan nodded, his cheek rubbing against the older boys hand as he relished in the moment. Dan had always felt different. The two made their way carefully back to Dans flat, the younger man letting them into the warm place with a few clicks of the lock. 

"Shoes off?" Phil asked as he watched Dan slip his own pair off. 

"Oh, yes please." He offered Phil a thankful smile before heading through to the kitchen. Phil followed shortly after taking his shoes and coat off, being greeted with Dans bottom as the younger man searched for an ice pack in the bottom drawers of the freezer. Phil stood in the door way, watching the brunette for a moment. He could work out the edges of Dans underwear, the band that read "Nice Buns" peaking just over the top of his skin tight trousers, along with a patch of material that had loads of little hamburgers printed across it. 

"Nice buns." Phil stated, causing Dan to leap from his skin, hitting his head (not hard, thankfully) on the top of his freezer and dropping the ice pack. 

"Pardon?" Dan asked, dazed a little as he wondered if he'd heard Phil correctly. 

"Nice buns." Phil gestured to Dans butt, a smirk on his lips. Dans cheeks flushed pink, 

"I, uh- thanks?" He stammered, running a hand through his hair as he picked up the ice pack and quickly checking it for splits before holding it against his puffy cheek. Phil groaned,

"No." He rolled his eyes playfully, stepping up against Dan as he pulled him towards him by the belt buckle, untucking the front of Dans shirt that had stayed put during the race, revealing his quirky underwear. 

"Nice. Buns." He punctuated each word with a jab at Dan lower stomach, poking the words that sat along the band of elastic. Dan flushed an even deeper red, realising he'd taken that statement as a compliment. 

"Ah shoot- sorry. Awkward." Dan internally face palmed, cringing a little as he looked up at Phil. They were very close now, their body's only centimetres apart, Dans stomach and underwear partially on show as their breaths mingled. Phil laughed at Dan, letting go of his belt buckle and the younger boy furrowed his brow,

"What?!" His voice was filled with self defence as he took a step back. Phil raised his hands as if someone had a gun to him. 

"Nothing, nothing." He shrugged, purposely pulling an over the top "there's something but I won't say" face. Dan pulled the ice pack away from his face, flexing his jaw a little as he put it on the counter. 

"What?" He asked, a little less touchy as he tried to test Phil. Phil just shrugged again. 

"Hm, nothing." The older male inspected his nails, nonchalantly kicking his toes at the tiles on the floor. Dan treaded gingerly towards Phil, deciding the push the man to the edge, hoping he'd get an answer if he made him uncomfortable. As the younger man took a step forward, Phil took two back- until he hit the wall with a thud. 

"What's so funny?" Dan asked, his body almost flush with Phils, the only thing separating them being their crossed arms. Phil just looked an Dan, eyes bright and wide behind his geeky frames. Dan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, reaching up and pulling the spectacles off of the older boys face and placing them on his own nose. 

"Woah, you're practically blind." Dan laughed, crossing his eyes as everything blurred. He stumbled a little, laughing as Phil caught him by the elbow. 

"Catch me now mole boy!" Dan laughed, yanking himself free as he ran for the door way. He made it down the blurry hall, past the front room and into his own bedroom before the raven haired man caught up with him, arms wrapping around Dans chest and biceps as he picked him up with surprising strength. 

"Woah- ah!" Dan squealed like a pig as Phil threw him to the bed. 

"Moles have learnt to heighten their other senses, taste, smell, hearing and touch being key to their survival!" Phil spoke in a David Attenborough-like voice as he pretended to prowl around the bed, sniffing the air. Dan laughed as he pretended to cry for help, his vision still wonky behind Phils spectacles. It was like he was a child again, and he loved it. All his "friends" were either too serious to do any thing he considered remotely fun or always out drinking as partying seemed to be their idea of a good time. Dan never really wanted to do either, though he would if he craved company that much. He'd known this man not even an hour and yet he was enjoying himself more than he had in, dare he say, years. 

"Daniel.." Phil spoke softly, as if coaxing an animal. The younger man grinned, crawling across the double bed towards Phil, not judging the distance between himself and the edge of the sleeper well as he put one hand out but found nothing there, his whole body tumbling towards the ground. Luckily, Phil had pretty quick reflexes and grabbed the brunettes hand, catching him before he fell. He pulled him back onto the mattress, laying him on his back as he clambered onto the boys hips. Dans heart started thudding, his lungs panting for air as he was already out of breath from all the running around. 

"Phil.." Dan spoke softly, worried about disturbing whatever was happening. Phil watched the younger boys mouth, nodding slowly,

"Yes Daniel.." He replied, his mouth peeling into a smile as he moved his face closer. Dan inhaled through his nose, taking in the scent of Phil as he chewed his own bottom lip. The older man smelt indescribably fresh, hints of citrus fruits tickling Dans nose as he crinkled it. 

"You stink." He crinkled his nose in mock disgust, the glasses shrugging on his nose as he stuck the tip of his tongue between his chapped lips. Phil put a hand on his chest in false horror,

"Me, smelly?" He gasped then put his head in his hands, making sobbing noises into his palms. Dan laughed, trying to wiggle out from beneath the older man causing his "sobs" to fault into momentary moans. Dan froze, unsure whether what he'd heard was real. He wiggled experimentally once more and Phil dropped his hands from his face, placing them either side of Dans head as he moved his own hips, rolling them slightly. 

"What are you doing?" Dan asked shyly, his voice not even a whisper. Phil rolled his hips again,

"What am I doing?" He questioned rhetorically, chewing his bottom lip as he connected his own eyes to Dans beautiful chocolate coloured ones that were still framed behind Phils glasses, though the edges were now fogging up. 

"I don't know." Dan barely whispered back, hands balling around fists of the bed sheets material. Phil lowered his face so he could feel the younger boys breath on his own parted lips, the two of them watching each other with hooded eyes. Neither of them did anything for a minute or two, the only movement being Dans hands playing with the duvet beneath them. The youngest of the two was the first to speak,

"Do you want to.. I mean, is it okay if- I want to kiss you." Dan managed to get the words out, slightly fumbled but still out. Phil raised a curious eyebrow but before another word could be spoken Dan lifted his head off the bed a bit, pressing his face against Phil's as their lips connected, slowly but still a little sloppy. The brunette wasn't gonna lie, his first, and last, kiss (until now) was with a girl who'd been a friend when he was 14 and it was mediocre. But now he had the same butterfly's in his stomach yet they were 10x more intense, his eyes were fuzzy (and not just from Phil's glasses) and his lower abdomen was on fire. Call it teenage hormones but he couldn't stop himself rutting up into the older man. Phil groaned into Dans mouth as the younger boy gasped, then seizing the vulnerable moment as he slipped his tongue in, tentatively moving around as he allowed one hand to play with the hairs at the nape of the young mans neck. 

"This is perfectly okay." Phil whispered when he pulled back to take a breather, resting his forehead against Dans as he smiled softly, his cheeks flushed pink. Dan smiled back, a dimple popping on his cheek making Phil 'aw' like he'd just seen a new born child. The younger boy moved a hand to his face, covering it to hide his embarrassed giggle. He turned his face to the side, burying it in the pillows on his bed as he made a 'pfft' sound, Phil continuing to tickle the back of his neck. 

"Are you okay with this continuing or is that enough for now?" Phil asked tentatively, his other hand moving to Dans hip as he rubbed the protruding bone with his thumb. He was happy to say that Daniel had a bit of chub just like himself, his tanned skin soft and squishy to touch- in a good way of corse. Dan kept his face hidden in the pillow, nodding as he mumbled,

"Yes. Please." One of his hands running up Phil's thigh and just resting on his groin. Phil watched his hand, slowly bucking into it as his own bottom rubbed against Dans man hood. They both let out soft sounds, Dans almost a whimper as he gripped the pillow to his face. Phil licked his lips using both of his hands to slowly unbutton Dans shirt, eventually peeling it off of the young man. 

"Daniel, just to let you know.." Phil whispered, kissing along Dans jawline gingerly,

"I've never done anything like this before. Not even with a woman." He ran a hand down Dans side, then back up the centre of his chest. The younger boy turned, his lips pressed against Phils ear,

"I've only ever touched myself twice." He whispered, hot cheek pressed against the older boys cool complexion. It was so hot, and Phil couldn't help himself, he latched his lips onto Daniels collar bone, kissing and sucking until he left a collection of bruises. He made his way down the boys chest, licking and sucking his nipples as he passed them, moving to his ribs, stomach then he pressed wet kisses across the front of Dans trousers, his lips working the material as he hummed softly. Daniel buried his face again, bucking his hips up and groaning into the pillow, Phil pulled back momentarily,

"Let me hear you Daniel. I want to hear you moan." His voice was tender, despite the dominating role he'd suddenly taken. Dan rutted up again, pulling his face out from the cushions to look down at Phil, moaning when he saw a blurry boy looking back at him. He moved to take the spectacles off but Phil grabbed Dans hand,

"Keep them on Daniel. You look so cute." Dan nodded, grunting a little as he relaxed his head back, watching the blurry ceiling as Phil began to work his trousers off, the tight material clinging to his hot skin. Within seconds the younger man was laying in his boxer shorts, Phil hovering above him as they kissed passionately. Dans hands wandered down Phil's clothed back, his nails dragging gently down the crinkling material as he every so often ran his hand over the mans bottom. 

"Can I undress you?" Dan asked, breaking the kiss to speak with a voice laced with uncertainty. A feature that had not been their before hand when they'd been messing around and chasing one another. It's strange how quickly a persons demeanour can change. Phil placed a tender kiss on the boys nose,

"Be my guest." He spoke in a hushed tone, helping guide the younger mans hand down his stomach and down to his waist, where Dan suddenly had an urge, his nimble fingers rubbing the bulge that was present in Phil's trousers. The older man practically choked out a moan, his hand grabbing Dans wrist as he scrunched his eyes shut. 

"Woah.." Phil held his hand still, panting a little,

"Daniel you don't have to do this." His sentence punctuated with a gasp as the young man squeezed him gently. 

"I want to do this. And so much more." He murmured, kissing Phil with an open mouth as he tried to work out what to do seeing as he was new to all of this and barely understood what felt good on himself. Phil helped Dan unbutton his shirt, tossing that on the floor amongst all of the young mans belongings before moving on to help him get his complicated buckles and zips undone, having to sit back on his heels to work the trousers down his legs. 

"Mmf, you're so pretty." Dan whispered, sitting himself up as he switched places with Phil, clambering into the older mans lap. Phil didn't complain, he just bit his lip as he squeezed Dans backside. 

"So are you." He looked into the younger boys eyes, smiling when he realised Dan had lost his spectacles somewhere in amongst the bedding and clothes. Dan blushed a silly shade of pink, looking down at Phil's lips and he tickled between the mans thighs. 

"Pardon my language-" Phil spoke as he leaned into Dans ear, kissing just below it before he continued,

"But can I touch your cock?" The younger boy inhaled sharply, nodding quickly as he wasn't sure what words to say. Phil nipped at the skin below the mans ear, humming softly. 

"What do you want me to do to it?" He asked teasingly, sliding his hands down the back of Dans boxers as he squeezed lightly. 

"I- I don't know." He stammered, face flushed and fringe sticking to him as he closed his eyes. Phil ran a hand around the front of Dans boxers, touching the young mans member for the first time. Daniel whimpered quietly. 

"Do you want me to do this?" He asked, jerking the boy gently before he ran a slender finger over his slit earning a loud groan. 

"Yes. Yes- oh please." Dan rocked his hips to meet the flicks of Phil's wrist- but the older man wasn't done yet. 

"Maybe- this?" He asked, pulling the front of his own boxers down as he lined up his sizeable cock next to Daniels. He wrapped his large hand around both of them, moaning as he jerked them in unison. Dans moans got louder and he tried burying the sound in Phil's neck,

"Let them hear you Daniel." He whispered to the younger man,

"Let them all know I'm making you feel like this." Phil panted as he continued to masturbate them both. 

"I- I'm the only one here at the mo-moment." Daniel mumbled, his sentence not quite coherent as Phil moved his wrist at a quicker pace. 

"I'm here though. And I will be until you say so." Phil whispered into Dans ear, continuing to mumble sweet nothings as the younger boy whimpered and gasped, thighs quivering as his hands moved all over Phil's body not sure where to stop. 

"Help me out Daniel." Phil muttered, using his spare hand to guide one of Dans to their members, encouraging him to help his elder out. Dan accepted, groaning as Phil moved to their balls, massaging them tentatively. Dans hand movements were sloppy, his body close to the edge already, but Phil didn't care. He used his once again spare hand to run through the back of Dans hair, pulling him in as he kissed him- the action heated and passionate. They both grunted and moaned, Dan whimpering every so often when Phil would stroke him in a certain place or certain way. 

"I'm going to-" Dans eyes filled with panic as Phil continued to touch him, even as he came, coating the two of them with a sticky white substance. 

"Well done baby." Phil said, now taking both his hands to work himself to his own orgasm and to see Dan squirm whilst he was so sensitive. Dans face was red from embarrassment as he reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table. 

"Uh, shoot sorry." Dan fumbled about as he mopped himself and Phil up, gasping when he turned to see the older man coming on his stomach. He paused, eyes wide with awe as he moaned softly. Phil touched himself for a few more seconds before taking a tissue from the box and wiping up his mess, only stopping to give Daniel a kiss here and there. After he'd pulled his boxers back on, allowing Dan to do the same, he sat back down on the bed, chest swelling as he watched the near naked boy climb under the covers next to him, his tanned chest littered with deep purple bruises. 

"You okay Daniel?" Phil asked, spooning up behind the younger boy as he pressed soft kisses on his shoulders and neck. 

"Mm, just tired." Dans voice was a little croaky, his eyes already closed as he wriggled as close to Phil as he could get. Phil chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boys waist,

"So what are you?" Phil asked, not wanting to ask outright if he was gay or not- instantly regretting the question once it was said. 

"I guess I'll always be different." Dan mumbled into the pillow, linking his fingers with the hand Phil had rested on his tummy.


End file.
